


Allons-y Alonzo

by DI_AlecHardy



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: AU, Allons-y Alonzo, Alternate Universe, F/M, Rose/Doctor kid fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-25
Updated: 2014-10-25
Packaged: 2018-02-22 14:38:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2511329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DI_AlecHardy/pseuds/DI_AlecHardy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kidfic///</p><p> </p><p>'S short maybe a tad confusing dunno xD Just thought it'd be cute</p><p>plus then I have an excuse to say Allons-y Alonzo multiple times per day : D</p>
            </blockquote>





	Allons-y Alonzo

“Allons-y Alonzo,” Rose smiled as The Doctor let the small toddler play with his finger.  
Alonzo patted The Doctor's finger, grinning brightly and sticking his tongue out.  
“Look Alonzo, like this,” The Doctor wiggled his fingers at the small child who giggled and bounced about, till he fell on his bum.  
Rose grinned and knelt down next to Alonzo, she ruffled his unruly brown hair and scooped him up into her arms.  
“Time for a nap Alonzo,” Rose purred.  
She carried him over to his crib – which he only used for naps since he slept in the bed with his parents. She set him down and bundled him up in the dark blue blanket under his mobile – donned with stars and small crescent moons, with a tiny light up TARDIS dangling amidst the stars. Rose tapped the teeny TARDIS and it lit up. She bent down and kissed Alonzo’s forehead.  
“Have a lovely nap Alonzo,” Rose turned, stretching.  
The Doctor smiled at her and looking like he might just hop up and down. He pointed behind her to Alonzo who had sat up to play with the teeny TARDIS. Rose rolled her eyes and gave The Doctor a somewhat exasperated tongue-touched grin. The Doctor grinned back and shoved his hands into his pockets, bouncing on the balls of his feet. Rose sighed, shaking her head.  
“You’ve got more energy than him,” Rose murmured, standing up on her tiptoes to peck The Doctor on the lips.  
The Doctor leaned down and kissed her back.  
“I know!” He squealed.  
Rose held in a giggle.  
“Shh! Doctor if you keep squealing Alonzo will wanna play mind games again!” Rose smirked, she reached up and ruffled his hair, “Little kids need sleep Doc” She murmured.  
“I know Rose! Stop treating me like a child! I’m not a child! You don’t think I am! Why ARE you treating me like a child Rose?” The Doctor asked, brightly, bouncing again.  
Rose grinned.  
“‘Cause I think you’re a child- Mmm Hmm! I always knew I’d be the one to marry a sort-of 903 year old sort-of alien and have a child who’s sort-of named just so his sort-of alien dad can say ‘Allons-y Alonzo.’”  
Rose shrugged and turned around.  
“Tadassss!”  
Rose whirled to look at Alonzo, who had a smirk on his face worthy of her old Doctor.  
“Tadassss muuma tadasss!” Alonzo said, holding up the tiny light up TARDIS that he’d pulled off the mobile.  
“Yes! Alonzo that IS a TARDIS! I’m afraid you’ve pronounced it wrong but it shall do!” The Doctor said, bouncing over and over.  
Grabbing the small child’s hand, he shook it happily.  
“Doctor!” Rose shrieked jumping over and over, pulling him away.  
“Tardaaa Do!” Alonzo yelled, happily, shaking the little TARDIS in his fist.  
Rose smiled fondly at him.  
“Do! Tardaaa!”  
‘Do’ was Alonzo’s word for ‘Doctor’. Rose smirked, but The Doctor was still annoyed that the little tike couldn’t pronounce his name yet. Rose was quite happy with the way Alonzo said her's. ‘Rosi’ was completely fine in her opinion.  
“Doc-Torrrrr,” The Doctor corrected.  
“Doco!” Alonzo shrieked, happily pointing at The Doctor.  
He who was smirking manically, happy that Alonzo had finally moved on from ‘Do’.  
“Yes! Alonzo that’s me! Doctor! Doc-Tooorrr,” He said sounding it out .  
Nodding at Alonzo, who shrieked and shook the TARDIS – which decided at that precise moment to light up, which caused lots of happy giggling from Alonzo.  
“Muumm Rosi! Doco! Tadasss muumm! Tadasssssss go, tadasssss!”  
Rose smiled at Alonzo, then turned to The Doctor.  
“We need to have a talk about yelling and bouncing about with Alonzo! He’ll never fall asleep if you encourage him to bounce about all night...” Rose whispered, harshly.  
The Doctor gave her his signature pouty lip but Rose (being Rose) shrugged it off easily.  
“You know that doesn’t work on me!” Rose sighed, exasperatedly.  
“But it doess! Or it did… Used to- Used to work on you! Still works on lots of people never your mum though she’s rude- Very rude... Rose do ask her to refrain from slapping me at every get together? The one pout that works on everyone? ALONZO’S POUT!” The Doctor finished loudly, pointing at Alonzo.  
Rose shook her head at him.  
“Yes, well I- that’s understandable he’s lovely,” Rose replied shrugging.  
The Doctor looked hurt.  
“What and I’m not? I wannaaa beeee lovely!” The Doctor pouted.  
Rose rolled her eyes and walked away towards the kitchen.  
“Take Alonzo outside, yeah?”  
Rose disappeared into the other room.  
“Sure!” The Doctor chirped.  
“Allons-y Alonzo!” He exclaimed, quietly, picking up Alonzo.  
“I heard that!” Rose called from the other room.  
She’d repeatedly told him not to say that because it was all he really ever said anymore.  
“Als-y Alzo!” Alonzo squeaked happily.


End file.
